Certain uses of certain gaseous fluids involve metering flow of a gaseous fluid so that a proper quantity of gaseous fluid is delivered to a point of use. An example of a gaseous fluid which may be metered is gaseous ammonia which is used in certain types of engine exhaust after-treatment systems. Proper metering provides proper chemical reactions to reduce certain emission products without significant ammonia slip.